


Cuento

by Nakuru



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo era como un cuento de hadas, pero no tenía un final feliz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuento

Magia, maldiciones, dos clanes divididos por el odio, muertos que volvían a la vida y bestias que habían sido hombres.

Todo sonaba como un cuento fantástico, sólo que a diferencia de los que reposaban en su estantería, los cuales había leído docenas de veces durante las noches de su infancia, este estaba inconcluso y no prometía un final feliz.

Pero era real.

Paula había llegado a aceptarlo -al igual que había aceptado su propia incapacidad para cambiar las cosas-, aun después de que la maldad que había manipulado la guerra introdujo a Kate en aquel cruel cuento, como si se tratase de un personaje más que podía sacrificar para su propia diversión.


End file.
